Dark Ace is Dead not!
by Warfang
Summary: You know how people discuss a season three? My thoughts on how season three could be set up, focusing on DA and MC. The idea grew into a one-shot. The parenthsis around not! vanished. I found a thread comment, so no idea how reliable the information is


I do not own Storm Hawks!

This isn't really a story, just an idea…

On with the idea!

Dark Ace looked into the eyes of his fourteen year old Master Cyclonis. They were in the throne room, and the Storm Hawks had surrendered. They were heading down in a few minutes to see the guards capture unresisting prisoners.

"Master?"

"I said, I'm going to overload you with the Far Side Crystal. It's the only way you are going to survive over there without me."

Dark Ace sank to his knees. The weight of what Master Cyclonis was implying was starting to sink in. Master Cyclonis reached out and set her hand on his shoulder. "It's only for a short while. I will find you. But I've done this before."

The Dark Ace gave Master Cyclonis a look.

"Remember when I failed to recruit Piper?"

Dark Ace nodded. That was a touchy subject.

"I got away by masking it with a crystal. I doubt she'll remember that, being so focused on the battle. So I need you to go through the portal first. Wait for me. The portal always changes locations when someone goes through. Probably a safety device my family designed in case the Guardian is defeated."

Cyclonis hugged Dark Ace to her.

"Everything will be okay. I need you there, with me. I rule Cyclonia with you at my side. We will win."

Dark Ace raised his hands. He wrapped Cyclonis in a hug.

"How do I know when the time is right?"

Cyclonis stroked her hands through his hair.

"You're the battle expert. You tell me when we are about to lose. The Storm Hawks will definitely follow without thinking a second thought to go after me if they think I'm running." Her dark smile showed her anticipation of finally defeating the Storm Hawks, much like the cat in wait for the canary.

"How about 'arrogant witch'?"

Cyclonis pushed the Dark Ace back and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"I used to call you that when you were a child. Don't deny it. You are smart, cunning, deadly, and you know it."

Cyclonis grinned. "And the Storm Hawks will think that you are getting exasperated with me. How devious."

She pecked him on the silver helmet he wore. "Now get ready. We have Sky Knights to release from prison to make a diversion and set the whole plan in motion. If they are defeated, it defeats the whole purpose of this game. But it wouldn't a terribly big setback. We're only talking catastrophe on the scale of the Far Side."

She left him, and donned her cloak. "Let's go greet our guests, shall we?"

Dark Ace rose at her command.

"Oh, and one more thing." She paused at the doorway. "The crystal energy will consume you. You will retain your memories, but your body will be destroyed and rebuilt from the influx of energy. You will be…fifteen or so after the affects wear off. Not immortal."

She grinned at him.

"You little imp." He grinned affectionately back. "And you call me the devious one."

Master Cyclonis snuggled into his arm, before stepping away.

"The only thing I regret in this war- that we couldn't prank the Storm Hawks back."

Dark Ace felt his face lit up. "We could always continue the pranks after we pass through."

Master Cyclonis nodded. Then they stepped out of the room, Master and loyal servant, ready to bring the downfall of an old regime….and the rise of a new one.

A/N: Yeah, that idea of having Dark Ace survive spawned into a tender Dark Ace X Master Cyclonis. The reason this haunted me was because I was web surfing and came across someone's comment that a director of the show (maybe Asaph Fipke himself) had said that there was going to be a season three, and Dark Ace did survive, and that they would explain how in season three.

So for all of you believers out there that he lives- you're faith has been rewarded.

Plus, I kept going from light-hearted 'Oh, Cyclonis had an epic plan to save the Far Side the whole time and was secretly training the SH' to the more realistic cannon of 'They are evil and want the SH dead, either now or in the Far Side.' I mean, both have their pros and cons, and I wound up pulling from both.

So, just a short fanfic before I go eat lunch. Which means it'll be up by four or eight.


End file.
